Needle and Thread
by deadski
Summary: AU: As punishment to being a bad parent, John's sons were turned into girls. - Destiel & Sabriel
1. Misfortune

John gulped down the alcohol and slammed the bottle back down against the table. He stared at the ripple effect he caused in the liquid.

Out of the corner of his eye, his eldest son cautiously walked over. His eyes were full of tears, but not a sound escaped his lips. The young Winchester held his hand close to his body.

"What is it, Dean?" asked an annoyed John.

Dean showed his father his hand. The tiny fingers were black and blue and had cuts on them. The blood ran into his palm before stopping.

(If John were paying more attention to his son, he would have realized the squeak that left the boy's lips when John slammed the car door shut.)

"What happened?"

John seemed to ignore the sadness in his son's green eyes, and he became angry that his son refused to say anything. Dean hasn't said anything since his mother died, last year. Growling under his breath, John grabbed his son and pulled him into the bathroom. After he told Dean to stay put, he found his special first aid kit.

"You still miss your mother, don't you, Dean?" John asked his son. It was the alcohol talking, now. John hasn't been sober in several months, and Dean knew there is something wrong with his father. Dean nodded, informing his father that he did miss his mother.

John exhaled loudly and held up a thin needle. "You won't make a sound. You can't wake Sammy. You know how long it takes to make him go to sleep, Dean."

The needle and thread was Mary's, but has now passed over to her husband; however, he didn't use it to stitch up clothing like his wife previously had. Dean knew that it was going to hurt, and he prepared himself for the pain. John tightly held Dean's hand and shoved in the needle to patch up the deep cuts. Dean gasped and bit his tongue. He squinted his eyes together, but he didn't allow the tears to fall.

When John finished, Dean was very pale. The young boy barely made it out of the bathroom before passing out from the pain, and John stepped over the boy to go back to drinking.

"John Winchester, I gave you sons, and this is how you treat them?" said an angry voice. Not soon after hearing his voice, John could see a figure: tall and muscular. The God continued talking, "I thought you were worthy, but I find you are not."

A blinding light filled the house, and John's eyes started to feel heavy. Before his eyes fall shut, John heard the voice one last time.

"Your children will not have the misfortune of keeping your name."


	2. Women

Dean and Sam, as they were still called, were only nicknames for the young girls even though John refused to call them by any other name.

The girls made the change very hard for their father. The eldest's blonde hair kept growing, reminding John of his dead wife, so he would constantly cut her hair. Deanna had a military hair cut up until the age of twelve, when she was being teased about it. Her hair became a sensitive subject.

Once the girls hit puberty, John couldn't continue calling them "Dean and Sam" because he couldn't hide the fact that they're not little boys any more. Deanna prayed for the first time when her boobs hit 34B. She thanked the Gods for finally making her a woman because she couldn't take the bullying any longer. A few months later, she found her first boyfriend. Deanna knew she was named after her grandmother, so she adapted the name Deanna.

John's daughters quickly grew up. Both received jobs at a decent age, learned how to drive so they wouldn't have to bother their father for rides (in fact, Deanna taught herself how to drive; she is a determined woman), and moved out of the house once they saved up enough to rent their own place. Deanna and Samantha lived together for the first year or two, helping each other with rent. However, their different lifestyles clashed at points in time, and they needed to separate.

Every holiday, their fragile family gathered together. It was hard to put aside their differences, but they tried.

* * *

Samantha climbed out of the shower and wrapped a towel around her stark body. She brushed her hair and quickly readied herself for another date with Gabe. Her father didn't like her current boyfriend, but he allowed them to see each other because Samantha would see him anyway. She was very stubborn. She quickly dried herself and pulled on clothes that she thought are date worthy; in this instance, she just so happens to put on a dress and heels.

She exited the bathroom and ran into her room to spray herself with her favorite perfume.

As she slipped on her shoes, her date rang the doorbell. Butterflies scattered around in her stomach as she grabbed her purse, swung open the door to reveal the man with the caramel eyes, and took ahold of his hand. She said, "Let's go, lover boy."

Gabriel and Samantha ate dinner at a relevantly fancy restaurant, and Gabe ordered dessert for them to share after they finish the main course. Sam knew that he fully intended to share the sweet, delicious dessert. However, she let him guiltlessly eat it. She was not that hungry anyway. The meal was very filling.

* * *

Deanna stretched out and yawned before opening a new tab. Her modeling page got a lot more attention. She had been modeling since she was sixteen; recently, she quit her other job to become a full-time model.

Another photographer sent her a message to ask if she would want to shoot together sometime. Of course, this only made Deanna laugh once she went through his portfolio. The models were wearing poorly done latex or nude, and they were in unflattering poses. Deanna typed a message in response, letting the photographer know that she didn't believe his style would help strengthen her portfolio.

A loud knock could be heard from the front of the apartment, and Deanna logged off her computer and then got the door.

"Dee, are you ready to go?"

"Yes," She nodded, "thank you for coming with me, Michael."

He shrugged, "I always wanted to see what you do."

For the first time since he learned about Deanna's modeling, she allowed him to come along. She escaped through the door and Michael followed closely behind her.

"Do you know this photographer?"

"No," Deanna answered, "that's why you're coming with me."

Michael laughed, "Does that mean you trust me, then?"

"I wouldn't cross your fingers, if I were you."

* * *

**Thank you so much for the comments, favorites, and follows.**

**I wanted to make this chapter longer, but I think this is a good transition. -Em**


	3. Jealous

Deanna met Michael when she was just starting high school. She had travelled a lot due to her father's employment, and she wasn't used to such a large school. At this point in her life, Deanna wanted her dad's approval. Her heart ached every time she came home and saw the man drowning in alcohol. She would lock herself away in her room for hours on end, and it would hurt when Sammy would come home and John would talk to her. He'd ask Samantha how her day was and how she was liking the new school. Deanna's heart would break. Yet, she couldn't hate her sister. When her father was drinking, who would look out for the brilliant, young Winchester?

Michael was two years ahead of Deanna. He grew up in the large town, and he had never met anyone as stubborn and beautiful as Deanna. Her hair was cut in a short bob at the time, and she looked so lost. Michael knew he had to get to know her.

The next year, Deanna and Michael started dating. Their relationship didn't last longer than a year before they both agreed that they loved each other, but were not _in_ love. They continued being best friends, however.

Deanna turned twenty-two, on her most recent birthday. She took after her father. She started drinking when she was twenty-one; in fact, she worked previously worked at The Roadhouse with her father's old friend, Ellen, and her daughter, Jo. Deanna and Jo looked like sisters, and that's how they acted. In their own disjointed way, they were sisters. Deanna did everything she was told, so she could make her father feel proud of her. Jo was rebellious, doing everything her mother told her not to do. The two women were polar opposites, except when it came to one thing: men.

When Deanna quit working at The Roadhouse, Ellen and Jo were sad but made her promise to come back to visit.

"Looks like you have a visiter, Dee," Jo said one evening, as she nodded off to a man down a few seats.

Deanna glanced over and blushed. She quickly turned back to her drink. "I might need something a little stronger to help with my nerves, Jo."

"Can't talk to the holy tax accountant on your own?" giggled Jo.

Now, Castiel Novak wasn't visiting Deanna at the bar, as Jo suggested. He simply came for a drink, like he did several times before that, after work to relax. When Deanna served drinks, she had his memorized. When he would come in and sit, she'd have his drink waiting, and he'd tip her very well.

Deanna downed the shot that Jo just brought her, before rising to her feet and moving towards the blue-eyed man.

"Did you have a rough day at work, Cass?" she asked him.

"Castiel," he reminded her, "and in fact, I did."

"Is there anyway that I could help?"

Castiel knew she was flirting, and he attempted to flirt back. He always tried to flirt with the slender blonde with the red lipstick. However, he's had a problem communicating his feelings. He asked Deanna and pointed to his drink, "Could you get me another one of these?"

"I thought I told you that I don't work here anymore."

* * *

Gabriel spent the night with Samantha. He whispered pleasing words in her ear, as he'd grind against her. The sound she made when he finally pushed into her almost made him explode right there. Samantha moaned and gasped, and she dug her nails into his shoulders. He pounded (almost rhythmically) into her. And not much longer did it take him to finish, panting and groaning at release. He pulled out, but not before he muttered an "I love you" to his sweet brunette.

They fell asleep, tangled messily with one another.

When Samantha woke, she nearly screamed. She was late. Gabe shouldn't still be sleeping next to her. Her father would be here soon. Samantha promised her father that she'd try harder to understand him, and they planned a daddy-daughter lunch date. She pushed Gabriel, telling him to wake up, and searched for clean clothes she could change into after her shower.

Gabriel followed Sammy into the bathroom, so they both could shower-and they _only_ washed-that way John wouldn't know Gabe was over because the shower was running. They dressed quickly, and Samantha kissed Gabe once more before running out the door to meet her father in the parking lot. She didn't want him to come the whole way upstairs to see the messy apartment. It's a dead give away that she had sex with Gabriel.

Gabe watched Sam and her father from the window, and he waited for them to leave. He swiftly cleaned the apartment for his girlfriend, and then he drove to work.

John had a hard time talking with Samantha the whole way to the diner. He would spark a conversation, in which she would kill almost instantly. Samantha didn't want 'small talk' with her father.

* * *

Jo watched Deanna flirt with Castiel. She really liked to see how flustered Deanna would get when he would brush off a compliment or change the subject to something completely different. It was as if he were cockblocking himself because if Deanna had it her way, she wouldn't be at the bar with the blue-eyed man.

"Hello, Jo," a man said, grabbing her attention.

She giggled at the site of the tall dark-haired man, "Hi, Michael. What can I get you?"

"Actually, I'm here for Deanna."

"You have competition."

Michael looked over, where he spotted Deanna and Castiel flirting, and frowned. He sighed, "Perhaps you're right."

He thanked Jo and moved towards the blonde woman that made his heart flutter. Michael reached out and placed his hand on her shoulder. She swung around, fist up, and knocked him in the cheek.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, Michael," she gasped, "I didn't mean to hurt you. Are you okay?"

Of course, he gained her attention so he would be O.K. He brushed it off, telling her that he was fine. Then, he looked towards the man Deanna was previously flirting with and nodded.

"Michael, this is Castiel Novak. Castiel, this is Michael Milton."

Castiel reached his hand out to shake the other man's hand, as he said, "Nice to meet you."

Michael was furious and wanted to claim Deanna on top of the bar right then. The man, _Castiel Novak_, was pleasant and knowledgeable. Michael smiled and shook his hand, noting how his grip was firm.

"Deanna, do you want Chinese food tonight?" Michael asked.

She hummed, "No. I was thinking we should just get some cheeseburgers and pie, instead."

That night Deanna unknowingly made two men jealous.

* * *

**Thanks again for the favorites, follows, and reviews.**

**P.S. I went back to chapters 1 & 2, and I changed them to past tense.**

**I picture Deanna looking like Amber Heard. -Em**


	4. Binge

Deanna continued to flirt with Castiel whenever they would run into each other-whether that be at The Roadhouse or in a grocery store. It started to get painfully obvious that she was hitting on the older man, as she would giggle at everything he'd say and stare at his lips. Castiel started to allow her to call him Cass, and even though he knew he shouldn't he asked her out on a few dates. All of which went very well, and she even kissed him on the lips when he walked Deanna to her door on the latest date. The door shut behind her, and he stood there for a good minute, touching his lips, before he took off towards his car to go to his own house.

Castiel knew this was wrong in his mind. He saw how Michael reacted in The Roadhouse. It was obvious Michael loved the woman, and Castiel was stealing her out from under his grasp. Yet, when Cass spent time with Deanna, he only fell for her more. His thoughts lingered only on the smart, beautiful blonde in front of him.

Cass called the woman to ask when he could see her again, and she told him to just come over. She wasn't working that day, which made curious about her. Of all the things they spoke about, her career was never mentioned. He had time to push the thought aside as he drove, parked, and ran up the steps to her apartment. She swung the door open and greeted the blue-eyed man with a kiss.

"Would you like to watch a movie with me? I'll make popcorn or something."

Cass grinned, "Sure."

Deanna invited him inside and said something along the lines of "you're welcome to make yourself comfortable" before departing.

The movie started to get boring, and Deanna began to press kisses into his neck. Castiel's thoughts drifted away from innocence as soon as her lips touched his skin. Growling, he pulled her on top of him and tore her shirt off. Cass stared into her lusty emeralds, as his hands travelled south.

"Cass," she gasped, "don't stop."

He didn't. He couldn't stop even if he wanted to because of the moaning woman on top of him. They repeated the act several times again that night.

* * *

"Good morning, Deanna," her sister said into the phone.

Deanna yawned, "Hi, Sammy."

"You sound happy. Who'd you sleep with last night?"

Deanna laughed and looked at the man sleeping beside her. "Remember when I used to at The Roadhouse?"

"Yeah," Sam asked, "what about it?"

"He's the holy tax accountant."

Samantha was giddy for her sister. She knew how much Deanna liked him. Deanna had been crushing on this man for since he first showed his face in The Roadhouse, which was close to a year ago now. "How was it? Was he good?"

"It was so good that I still feel like I'm on cloud nine."

Samantha started blabbing on and on about how excited she was for Deanna, but Deanna's thoughts went elsewhere. Cass stretched his arms and pulled Deanna closer. He pressed kisses against her naked skin, working his way up to just under her breast. He sucked and nibbled at the skin there, and Deanna smiled.

"Just a minute, Sammy," she said, then held her hand over the mouth piece of the phone, "How long have you been awake?"

Cass' eyes opened, showing the bright blue color, and he grinned. "A few minutes now... I'm glad you enjoyed last night. You were very impressive as well."

Deanna blushed and said, "Sammy, are you still there?"

"Yeah, Dee. Are you okay?"

"I'm going to have to call you back." Deanna shut the phone before Samantha could reply. "That was my sister on the phone."

"She seemed very talkative."

They both continued to chat with one another for an hour or so before deciding to get out of bed and get cleaned up. When Deanna started pulling clothing on, Castiel groaned, "This is my least favorite part."

"What do you mean?"

"You don't need to wear clothing, Deanna," Cass sighed, "you are so beautiful."

Deanna said, "That's what my agent tells me."

The comment slipped from her tongue, and it shocked her to even bring it up. Usually her life would be split in half: personal and work. Yet, with Castiel, she didn't mind letting him know. He took it very well, also. He smiled and told her he knew she "must make a fine model", and the subject changed just as smoothly as it was brought up. He pressed a few more kisses to Deanna.

Castiel eventually had to leave because he had work the next day, and he wanted to get a lot of sleep.

Once he was gone, Deanna dialed her sister's number.

* * *

Michael went to The Roadhouse one evening to talk to Jo. He asked her all about that mysteriously polite man, Castiel.

_"What is he like? What does he do for a living? Does he like Deanna? Is he a threat?"_

Jo answered as best as she could, _"All I know is that Dee has a crush on him. He seems to change the subject whenever she flirts with him, so he probably isn't interested."_

Michael felt safe after hearing the news, and he relaxed a bit. He decided he needed to go to Deanna. Without a goodbye to Jo, Michael left. He silently thanked the Gods that Deanna didn't live too far away.

"Deanna," he finally said, walking into her apartment, "Are you still in bed?"

He pushed open the bedroom door, revealing a naked Deanna. Her hair was wet, and she was pulling on night clothes. Michael had to compose himself quickly.

"I guess you're not sleeping."

"Just getting ready for bed, actually, Michael," said Deanna.

Michael watched from the doorway.

"Want to lay with me for a while?"

Michael nodded, "Yeah."

He climbed in her bed, after her, and he started talking again. He rambled on and on about their past, and Deanna stared at him with a confused look on her face.

"I'm doing this all wrong," he groaned, "I just can't think of any other way to ask."

He pulled something out of his pocket. He searched Deanna's eyes, before he asked, "Will you marry me?"

Deanna's eyes dropped to the ring in his hand: the small thin silver ring that held a diamond shined as he played with it. He pushed it onto her finger. As Deanna's mouth opened, he shook his head. "Don't answer now. Think about it. I know we haven't been in a relationship in many years, but I love you. I think I've always loved you, and I always will. I love you more with each and every day. I can wait for your answer."

"Is this a real diamond?"

"Would that change your answer?" he joked.

He stayed with Deanna until she fell asleep. When she woke, Deanna was still in shock. She played with the ring, taking it off her left hand and placing it onto her right and then back onto her left. She had originally expected to see Cass that day, but she knew she couldn't after what happened with Michael. It was so sudden, yet she wasn't shocked he asked. She was shocked because she didn't realize he still loved her enough to want to marry her. She thought all hope between them (as more than friends) was gone after they broke up. Yet, she laid in bed with a diamond ring.

She needed to talk to Samantha and Jo. She needed to talk to her father.

She pulled on her bathrobe that she usually wore those mornings she went to get her mail and was too lazy to put on real clothes, and she grabbed her keys. Knowing it was early in the morning, she drove to The Roadhouse. She ran inside, ignored the few customers that were actually gathered at the bar, and grabbed the phone behind the bar. Deanna called her sister and informed her to come to The Roadhouse as soon as possible. She needed to talk to both women at the same time. However, when Ellen saw the distraught woman in a bathrobe behind the bar, she forced Deanna to go into the back room because she was very distracting. What man wouldn't want to see a woman in a bathroom in the morning?

"Where's she going?" one of the men called out. Ellen hushed him by giving him another drink.

Not too much later, Samantha walked into the back room. She hugged her sister, asking what was wrong. Jo curled up on the other side of Deanna.

"Michael asked me to marry him." Deanna burst out. She pulled the ring off and put it her sister's hand. "I don't know what to do!"

"Say yes!" shouted Jo, "Last night, he was asking me about Castiel and you. I told him not to worry about it, since Castiel kept changing the subject whenever you'd flirt with him."

Deanna wanted to pull her hair out. "I slept with him, Jo."

"Michael? Well, then you won't have to worry about the honeymoon."

Sammy cut in, "No, Jo. Deanna's holy tax accountant finally accepted all her wooing."

Samantha gave the ring back to Deanna, who put it back on the appropriate finger.

"It was a one time thing, right?" asked Jo.

"No."

Jo sighed, "Do you love Michael?"

"Of course I love him."

"Then, what's the problem, Dee? Marry him. Sure, you might like Castiel, but you could have a family with Michael. He's so in love with you. I can see it when he looks at you."

Sam disagreed, "How does Deanna know that it would work out? She dated him, and they broke it off. What if they get married and realize that isn't what they want?"

Jo and Samantha argued, and Deanna couldn't take it. "Stop it!"

"I need a drink." Deanna took off her robe, and she took off into the bar.

She waltzed behind the counter, passed Ellen who mumbled something about a tab, and grabbed a bottle of whiskey. She brought the bottle to her lips and took a gulp of the liquid. It burned her throat.

"Deanna?" a deep, gravelly voice asked.

It startled Deanna, and she glanced around. Her eyes finally fixed on the man who called her name. "What are you doing here, Cass?"

"I'm here to meet an old friend," he nodded to the man next to him, "Deanna, this is-"

"Gabe!" Samantha ran to her boyfriend, enveloping him in a tight hug.

Gabe kissed his girlfriend, and then he said, "Would you mind if your sister joined us one night?"

Sam smacked him. "I'm not having a threesome with my sister."

Castiel looked at Gabriel, who reached his hand out towards Deanna. "We haven't officially met."

"Deanna Winchester," she said, taking his hand.

He didn't let go. He tightened his grip and tilted their hands. "Who is the lucky man?"

Deanna frowned, and she snatched her hand back. "I'm going to go get drunk now. Sammy, bring me some pie. "

The blonde took the whiskey with her in the back room, ignoring the men staring after her.

Samantha told her boyfriend and Castiel, "Deanna's best friend proposed to her last night. She's really freaked out about it. She hasn't given him an answer."

"Will she say yes?" asked Castiel.

"I don't know."

"I hope so." Jo giggled, "He's so dreamy."

"Jo! Is that all you care about?" Sam snapped. She looked towards Castiel and said, "Look, I don't know what she'll say."

Castiel's heart sunk, as Gabriel spoke up, "Did you sleep with her?"

"Gabe, that's not appropriate to ask."

Ellen gave Jo a stern look. Jo groaned and turned away from the group of friends to get to work.

Deanna spent the majority of the day stealing drinks from the bar and gulping them down in the back room. She called Michael, without thinking about it, and she spoke to him about nothing in particular. She just mumbled into the phone, and once he decided she's drunk, he had to come to her rescue.

He went to her apartment first, before realizing that she'd be at The Roadhouse.

Castiel, Gabriel, and Samantha were still at the bar when Michael showed up. He walked to Sam and asked her where Deanna was. She climbed off Gabe's lap, and she grabbed his arm. "You are an asshole. You know my sister. She's been drowning herself in alcohol since she woke up this morning."

Cass and Gabe stared at the interaction between Michael and Samantha. "I didn't realize that she'd jump off the deep end. I thought she would be happy."

"She doesn't know how to feel."

Michael sighed, "Look, tell me where she is, so I can talk to her."

Samantha was about to tell him to go home, when Deanna stumbled out of the back room.

"Dee," he said, shocked she didn't get dressed this morning. He can see her nipples through her white spaghetti strap shirt, and her butt is hanging out of the blue polka dotted shorts. He grabbed her arm. "Come on, look at me."

She patted her hand against his chest. "Oh, Mikey..."

"Let me take you home, Deanna," he said, "you're wasted."

She shook her head. "I like it here. I can drink all I want."

Still holding her hand, he walked to Ellen. He dug through his wallet and handed Ellen his credit card. "Clear up her tab. I'm going to take her home."

Jo leaned over the counter. "Did you work out today?"

Deanna giggled at the other blonde. "Michael is a _professional_ athlete, Jo."

Samantha almost smacked herself in the forehead. Deanna bragged about him to Jo, in front of Castiel.

Michael shook his head. "Let's go, Dee."

He took her home, and he laid Deanna in her bed. He played with her hair until she passed out, and he slowly fell asleep next to her. He woke up and everything was dark except the bathroom. He heard Deanna groaning, and he knew she had gotten sick. He went to hold her hair back, as she threw up some more, and he knew she already regretted drinking so much.


	5. Test

Deanna knew something was wrong when she was still sick the following days. It wasn't until nearly a week and a half later that she missed her period. Thinking, _'maybe it'll start in the next day or two,'_ didn't help her feel any better when it still hadn't come after waiting. Deanna was so tired of crying that she finally removed herself from her home and drove to the nearest drug store so she could buy a pregnancy test.

"Samantha Winchester," Deanna grunted into the phone, "don't make me drive to yours and pick you up myself. I'm stressing out here."

Her sister sighed, "Just come over. Gabe's already on his way, and I don't want to call him and tell him that my sister is having a crisis so he can't visit me."

"Bitch."

"Jerk."

* * *

Gabe got to Sam's apartment ten minutes after Deanna-only because she was speeding, and he stopped to buy a box of chocolates "for Samantha". There's no denying his sweet tooth.

"Why is your sister hiding away in your room?" Gabe asked. The look he was sending the closed door was unmistakably concerned. "Shouldn't she be visiting with us?"

"You need to let her be, Gabriel. She's probably on the phone with Michael." This was the first and only lie Samantha told her boyfriend. It just wasn't her place to tell him why Deanna's locked away. In fact, if Sam were to tell Gabriel why, Deanna would probably kill them both.

He sighed, "That jerk she's thinking about marrying? I thought Cassie and she hit it off."

"I'm not going to meddle in her business. She's really stressed about it."

Before either of them could say anything else, Deanna was shouting for her sister. The bedroom door opens, and Deanna's eyes are watering again. She was shaking and reaching for her younger sister. In a heart beat, Sam was wrapped in her sister's arms. "I'm pregnant, Sammy. What am I going to do?"

Gabriel's jaw dropped, "Congratulations, blondie."

* * *

**I realized (thanks to Frozeninspace) I skipped this part. It was much longer than this, but I realized I accidentally deleted it when I was uploading the latest chapter. I'm sorry about that error. -Em**


	6. Decided

A knock broke Deanna's train of thought. She opened the door, shocked to see Castiel. He sighed and said, "I tried to leave you alone. You're engaged. Yet, I cannot stop thinking about you and that night."

"Cass," she muttered. She was more nervous than ever. "Come in, please."

He took a seat on the couch in the living room. The small TV in the center of the wall in front of the couch was off, and Deanna thought if she turned it on the situation would be less awkward. She sighed, "I can't talk to him. I am at a loss of words about this whole situation. I like you, Cass, and I can't stop thinking about what happened between us either."

"Does he know?"

"No."

Castiel stood. "You need to talk to him, Dean."

"Wait," Deanna held onto Castiel's long, tan trench coat. "You need to know first. You deserve to know."

"What is it?"

She thought about blurting it out and just telling him that she's pregnant, but she decides against it. "There is a pie in my oven, Cass."

"How is that of importance?"

"It's yours. You put the pie in my oven."

A confused Cass shook his head. "I didn't... I don't understand that reference."

"I have a bun in the oven."

Nothing.

"I'm eating for two."

Again, there is no response.

"Cass, I'm pregnant."

He fell back into the couch. "What?"

"I've been on birth control, and we used a condom. I don't know if this is a curse or a miracle. I'm terrified. All I know is that it is yours. I haven't slept with anyone else."

"Are you going to keep it?" he asked.

Deanna snapped, "I don't know! The idea of having a child scares and excites me. I want to know how you feel. What do you want?"

"I never thought of having children before."

"Now is a good time to start."

Castiel was silent for several minutes. He stared at the blonde beauty in front of him, and he compared pros and cons.

"Cass?"

He cleared his throat. "I think you should keep it."

"Okay."

"You should talk to the man who wishes to marry you and tell him everything. He needs to know."

Deanna nodded. "I know."

"I should go now."

"Thank you, Castiel."

He waved his hand. "Go to him."

* * *

Michael warmed up with his team. The game was at home, which made him feel good. He knew he'd be able to go to Deanna's after the game. Even though he had seen her a lot recently, she avoided giving him an answer. He wanted to talk to her about it after the game.

The coach shouted his name and called him over. "Someone is with security claiming to know you. Her name is Annie Winchaser."

"Deanna Winchester?"

"Probably. Go work that out and come back. Game starts at 8 sharp."

Michael ran the whole way to Deanna. His grin faltered when he saw how nervous she felt. He pulled her into a hug and said, "This is a pleasant surprise."

"I had to see you."

"I'm glad you came."

Deanna leaned into him, craving the embrace. The current security officer decided she was being honest and said, "You're free to go, m'am."

"Thank you," she spat, and (without pulling away from Michael) she pulled Michael out of the room. "He didn't believe me."

"You never really come to my games. Come with me. You can meet the team."

Deanna opened her mouth, but he interrupted her. "And after, we can go have a drink with them."

"Okay, Mike."

She couldn't tell home now and chance ruining his performance. Deanna had to tell him after the game.

* * *

Michael performed better than he ever had before on the field. Deanna was watching, so he pushed himself to try harder. The team's work paid off, and they won. They all showered and changed, before meeting up with their families. By the time Michael found Deanna, she was pacing. She hugged and congratulated him.

"Come on," he said, "everyone is waiting for us."

It took about ten minutes for them to arrive at the bar, and everyone started buying drinks. Michael turned to Deanna and asked, "Beer?"

"Actually, Michael, I have to talk to you about something important."

"Can't it wait until morning?"

Deanna shook her head. "No, I have to tell you now."

"Fine."

Deanna took Michael out back, where it was quiet. No one was out smoking at the moment, so they had privacy. Deanna spaced herself away from him, as if it would help give her the strength to tell him. "I'm pregnant."

"How long have you known?"

"I found out today." She bit her lip. "You needed to know."

Michael stared at her, deciding what to do next. He looked down at her stomach, trying to picture what it would be like if she were nine months pregnant. "What about modeling?"

"I'll just take a break."

He shook his head and disagreed, "You shouldn't. You are in your prime years for modeling. If you were to stop to have a baby, you might not be in the same shape or have the time to continue modeling later."

"Then what should I do, Michael? I've been totally upset all morning because I know I'm not ready for this."

"Kill it."

Deanna raised her hand and smacked him. She growled, "I'm not killing this baby."

"Then, quit modeling and ask Ellen if you can start working at The Roadhouse again. You know she needs the extra help on night shifts and during the weekend."

"I'm not going to marry you, Michael," she said, "not after you said you want me to get an abortion. I was actually considering it, but you've made up my mind. Thank you."

* * *

**Thanks for the favorites, follows, and reviews! :)**


	7. Castiel

Over what felt like the next several weeks, Castiel had worried and stressed over the news. He happened to looked at his calendar at work and noticed it had not been a few weeks but rather a few months. His ocean-filled eyes nearly popped out of their sockets and his jaw fell open. He had been so busy with work and awkwardly avoiding the bar he knew the blonde would make an appearance, he hadn't noticed he was pushing himself away from his future child; that is, if she decided to keep it. That night, he decided, he was going to go see Deanna.

He found her apartment again. He took a few wrong turns, and it took him much longer than it should have, but he managed to get there. It wasn't as hard as he was expecting it to be. It took him much longer to gather the courage to get out of his car and knock on her door.

His eyes dropped to her belly, when she opened the door. She was much further along than he had expected. He looked back up into her sage eyes and spoke, "You kept it."

His eyes showed how happy he was, and Deanna knew he didn't mean for it to sound as abrupt and awkward as it had. She nodded and placed her hand on her baby bump. It was obvious now that Deanna was pregnant. She wasn't huge. He began to get nervous, standing in front of her. Deanna smiled, "Oh, Cass, come in."

After the invitation, Castiel glided into her home and looked around for anything that screamed: _baby_. He hoped to find an empty box that used to hold a crib or diaper genie. Oddly enough, that wasn't the case. There were plenty of boxes. However, they seemed to hold Deanna Winchester's belongings.

"You're moving?"

Deanna nodded, "I'm moving in my uncle. Samantha and Bobby have been coming over a lot recently to help me pack."

"Are you sure it is good to move in this condition?"

"I'm pregnant, Cass. I'm not dying."

He sighed, "I know that. I'm sorry I didn't come sooner."

"You can't say you never came. This baby is enough proof. And I'm not complaining."

"How could you be saying things like that right now?" Castiel asked her.

She shrugged. "This pregnancy has me so fucking horny all the time, and why would I waste a perfectly good opportunity?"

"What about you're fiancé?"

Deanna huffed as she sat down on the small sofa. "I told him 'no' because he told me to get an abortion. He told me that it would ruin my looks, and I never felt anymore humiliated before in my life. I don't want to marry anyone that's going to put me down."

"I'm sorry to hear about what happened."

"I probably wouldn't marry him, even if he hadn't said that."

"Why?"

Deanna placed her hand on Castiel's hand. "I finally had what I've wanted for a long time: you."

"Oh, I'm so sorry, Deanna. If I had known I woul-"

"Stop it," she rolled her eyes, "I don't want an apology. I knew I'd see you again sooner or later, even if that meant sending a search party after you."

"You wouldn't have really sent a search party after me," he says.

Deanna laughed, "No, but I know someone that knows you very well."

"Who?"

"Gabriel. He is in love with my sister."

The conversation fell silent, and Castiel caught himself staring at Deanna's belly. He didn't realize Deanna had noticed until she spoke up. "I'm eighteen weeks along now."

"That's... that's... wow," he struggled to find words. He sat beside Deanna, never letting her hand go.

"Why are you here, Cass?" She sighed, "Look, I don't mean to sound like I don't want you here. You just showed up out of no where, and it's confusing."

Castiel took a chance. "I want to be a part of our child's life, Deanna."

"You're lucky that I have a soft spot for blue-eyed tax accountants."

"That I am."

Deanna gasped, and she tugged on Castiel's hand. She placed his hand on her hard belly, and Cass could feel it too: kicking. Deanna laughed, "That's the first actual _kick._ Before it was just small movements, almost like a muscle twitching. Wow! He must be happy you're here."

"Our baby is a boy?"

She frowned at Cass. "Well, I've been calling the baby a 'him,' but I've been to nervous to actually ask for the gender. My next appointment is Friday morning, and I could ask then if you'd like to know."

"If it isn't too much to ask, could I come with you?"

"Sure you can, Cass."

* * *

**I apologize for taking so long to update. I'm having some trouble figuring out how I want to take the story from here. I planned up to Dee revealing her pregnancy to Cass. Blah. Anyhow, thanks for the comments, favorites, and follows. -Em**


	8. Sorry

I'm really sorry. I am planning on deleting all the chapters and starting over. I feel this story is too jumpy, and I want to work out the kinks before posting it again.


End file.
